Without Answer
by Syrasha
Summary: Even though she would never admit it, Link was her savior too. LinkXTatl, but only if you squint; angsty friendship fic.


He left. And when he left, even though she had her brother back and Skull Kid to taunt once again, Tatl felt like her heart was breaking. She'd been through more with this boy, this Link, in an endless three day cycle than she could ever describe when Tael asked her questions of the journey she'd been on with the foreign boy in green.

_What kind of things did you see, Sis?_

I went everywhere, Tael, Tatl thought. I saw the unconditional love of a daughter, despite the appearance of her father; I saw friendship shared between two as unlikely as a monkey and a Deku Princess. I witnessed a mother's love for her future children, and the sorrow of a people at the loss of a hero. I observed two sisters willing to fight to the very end for each other; I observed a couple's love, and the stubbornness that allowed them to stay together.

So often, she was incapable of doing anything to help anyone, but Link... he was an entirely different story. She swore he was sent into Termina to be Kafei, Anju, Romani, Cremia, Shiro, the Postman, Toto, the Skull Kid, and everyone else's savior. The boy had a heart of gold that sickened the fairy sometimes; at every other time, however, Tatl prayed she could be a useful instrument to Link, to benefit him and through him all of Termina.

Even though she would never admit it, Link was her savior too. She didn't start appreciating that until dread of the fact that he would have to leave invaded their partnership.

_What was the most nervewracking part, Sis?_

Silly Tael, Tatl thought. What part of the journey wasn't nervewracking? My adrenaline pumped harder than ever before every time I flew a little too close to a Gerudo Pirate; the first time Link was caught by a Deku Guard's searchlight, I thought that our journey was over. When we couldn't figure out how to defeat the skeleton soldiers in Ikana, I was certain Link and I were dead. My blood was always rushing, to be honest, Tael; I can't think of a time that I wasn't on edge. The scariest part of it all though, was at the very beginning, when I thought for sure that Link was going to leave me behind.

It would have made sense for him to have just left her there, especially after she had been so utterly cruel to him. That golden heart of his, the thing that she could never fathom, let Tatl come with, even after all that she had done. In the beginning she had scoffed at him, and found his benevolence almost irritating... that wall, however, broke down shockingly quick; Tatl felt herself wanting to do nothing more than help the boy. It had been for Tael in the beginning; at the end, however, it had been for her, to stay close to him.

_When were you the most scared, Sis?_

Twinmold came up out of the ground and I was petrified, Tatl thought. Skull Kid, or Majora, rather, hit you, Tael, and I was scared you'd been hurt. Odolwa came, and I'd never truly seen Link in action; I was certain he was going to be beaten into the ground without mercy. To be honest, I didn't think that Link and I would make it out of the first three day cycle in one piece. I thought he was crazy for being so fixed on that ocarina.

Tatl would never be able to admit it, but in reality, she was the most scared at that very moment. She hoped and prayed that Link would come back to Termina again, if just for a short while... for her greatest fear was never being able to see the boy in green again, the one who had become her best friend. Through all the fights, battles, and tears, Tatl was most scared of her partner leaving, and never coming back.

Tael was persistent with his questions, and they remained unanswered by his sister. The questions were her sore spot; she felt they were her only keepsake of Link, the boy who she had helped save the world. Tatl held on to that sliver of hope, praying that one day, maybe, he _would_ come back...

He never did.

* * *

><p><em>Not mine. Heaven, do I wish LoZ:MM was mine. Hope you enjoyed.<em>


End file.
